Casting
by NieA-29
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru Kakashi encuentra un casting para una película muy... interesante, y decide llevar a Sasuke y a Naruto al casting, k pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Akí estoy, de nuevo con un fic de Narutoo! si esk es de lo mejor! xD En este fic, aparecen los nombres de Saezaki y Aoe, pos bien, son los nombres k yo me he inventado para los protas del Paraíso erótico( icha icha paradias(u) xD)...ok?

Pos nada, k como ya sabési es **Yaoi** ( relación chico/chico) de Sasuke con Naruto...

Tmb k los personajes ( por desgracia v-v) no son míos... sino de Kashimoto ( un graaan amigo mío...xD)

**Casting**

**By: Niea. **

Era un día soleado de mediados de verano, el sol brillaba, las calles estaban casi vacías a esas horas de la mañana y sólo tres chicos estaban cerca del puente del pueblo. Se les veía dormidos, cansados e incluso un poco enfadados.

Cuánto va a tardar Kakashi! Llevamos esperando dos horas!.- se quejó Naruto.

La chica y el chico que estaban con él asintieron, su compañero tenía razón, ya eran las once de la mañana y habían quedado con su maestro a las nueve. Estaban en verano y no había muchas misiones que cumplir, así que quedaban tres días a la semana para entrenar todos juntos. Pero la verdad, se pasaban más rato esperando que entrenando.

Finalmente, cinco minutos después, llegó Kakashi feliz y con muy buen humor. Les saludó, recibió el usual grito por parte de Naruto y Sakura regañándole por llegar tarde y se los llevó hasta el recinto escolar. Allí, Kakashi les dijo que para empezar podían hacer cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la escuela. Él se sentó en un banco a la sombra y abrió el número especial del paraíso erótico que se acababa de comprar( razón por la cual había llegado tarde).

Los tres chicos le miraron con una gotita decorando su cabeza, pero suspiraron y empezaron a correr.

Mientras ellos corrían, Kakashi iba leyendo. Leyó y leyó, hasta que…

"Oh Dios! Jujujujujujuju"

¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia a Kakashi? Seguramente os preguntaréis. Pues esto:

_Se buscan actores para interpretar la escena en la que Saezaki y Aoe se conocieron. Se pide que_:

_Quien quiera interpretar el papel de Saezaki sea alto, delgado y pálido. Ojos y cabello oscuro. Y quien quiera interpretar a Aoe sea de estatura media ( no podrá ser más alto que Saezaki), rubio y de piel morena. Ojos azules._

Kakashi no se lo podía creer… Por fin! Iban a hacer una película sobre su preciado libro! Y sabía exactamente quienes iban a interpretar esos papeles. Tenía los dos aspirantes justo delante de sus narices. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto viendo que éste no le hacía caso. Pues estaba más ocupado en prepararles el futuro a sus dos alumnos.

¿Qué quieres Naruto?

Ya hemos acabado. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Kakashi dio un último vistazo a la página del libro, quedándose con la dirección en la que debían presentarse los aspirantes.

Tú y Sasuke me acompañaréis. Sakura, te dispenso del entrenamiento por hoy.

Kakashi se levantó y se guardó el libro.

Sasuke, Naruto, seguidme.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de su compañera y siguieron a su maestro, los dos preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Dónde les llevaba?

/---

Se encontraban en alguna parte de las afueras de Konoha, ni Sasuke ni Naruto habían estado allí antes, pero Kakashi les guiaba como si cada día pasara por ese camino, la verdad, es que Kakashi lo había recorrido bastantes veces.

El maestro se paró delante de una casa blanca con la puerta azul, llamó al timbre y esperó. La sorpresa que se llevó Naruto al ver quien abría la puerta.

El pervertido!

Vaya, que haces aquí Naruto?.- preguntó Jiraya. En eso, vio que junto al chico zorro se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke. – Kakashi! Qué tal?

Los dos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos. Y cuando se separaron, Jiraya miró a los dos jóvenes, después a Kakashi…

Vaya, vaya… Has venido para la prueba?

Sí señor. Pero que listo eres…

Lo sé.

Jiraya les abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar los tres y les llevó al salón. Allí, él y Kakashi se sentaron en un sofá y cuando los chicos iban a hacer lo mismo. Jiraya les dijo que no.

No, quedaros de pie por favor.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

Jiraya se los miró durante un rato, y al fin, con una gran sonrisa, dijo:

Kakashi, creo que sólo tienen que pasar un pequeña prueba para que el papel sea suyo…

Cuál?.- preguntó Kakashi.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese contestar, Naruto, que se sentía excluido y no le gustaba, explotó y gritó:

Pero qué es lo que pasa? Papel? Qué papel?

Jiraya le miró y sonriendo le dijo:

Un papel para una película. Que si aceptas, serás el hogake más famoso que jamás habrá habido en el mundo.

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos y se le llenaron de estrellitas. En ese momento hubiera firmado cualquier documento, pero Sasuke, algo más realista dijo:

Y de qué trata la película?.- preguntó. Pues si ese viejo verde y Kakashi, que quizá no era viejo, pero si un pervertido, estaban involucrados en ella, no podía ser nada bueno.

Vais a interpretar a los protagonistas de mi novela: "El paraíso erótico"

Al oír eso Naruto aterró al mundo real abriendo desmesuradamente la boca y a Sasuke le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Se lo imaginaba.

Pe-pero…

Tranquilo Naruto.- dijo Jiraya.- No tendréis que hacer _nada_… ya me entiendes… Sólo tenéis quince años…

Yo a esa edad ya- empezó Kakashi, pero una mirada de Jiraya le cortó.

Eso, sólo tendréis que actuar como chicos normales, en la película sólo saldréis unos diez o quince minutos… Y bueno…ya está.

Por supuesto no estaba, se había olvidado de decir, expresamente, que tendrían que besarse. Pero claro, eso era demasiada información de golpe.

Y por qué nosotros?

Por que sois perfectos, os parecéis a vuestros personajes adultos y vuestra personalidad también es parecida a la de los protagonistas, incluso yo diría que acabaréis igual…- susurró.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Esperaba que Jiraya no hubiera dicho lo que él había entendido.

Pero Naruto no había oído nada, y con la idea de ser el hokage más famoso del mundo aun en la cabeza, miró a Sasuke y le dijo:

No puede ser tan malo, no? Por que no probamos?

Baka, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer? Tenemos que hacer de gays! Es que no lo sabías?

No. Pero me da igual. Jiraya ha dicho que no tenemos que hacer nada raro…

Pero… A ver, Naruto…

Vamos Sasuke, que te cuesta? No me digas que te de vergüenza? O quizá es que tienes miedo por que sabes que yo actúo mejor que tú?

Eso no lo sé. Y no quiero comprobarlo ahora…

Vamos…- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Sasuke se giró para mirarle. Naruto hacía un mohín con los labios, la típica carita de perro apaleado. Y Sasuke, notando que algo se desencajaba en su interior, suspiró y dijo.

Naruto… no.

Sasuke eres un cobarde! Eso es lo que eres, por eso no quieres salir en la película. No quieres dejar de ser famoso, tienes miedo deque yo te quite el puesto de chico más deseado de konoha.

Sasuke le miró totalmente sorprendido y negando con la cabeza dijo:

Eso no es verdad! Me importa un comino la fama! Y si te pones tan pesado…De acuerdo, a ver quien lo hace mejor.

Sasuke se giró a mirar a Jiraya, quien junto con Kakashi tuvo que disimular la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Pues esa discusión mostraba claramente como esos dos podía acabar perfectamente como los personajes a los que iban a interpretar.

Dónde tenemos que firmar?

Jiraya sonrió, pues si firmaban los contratos tendrían que aceptar todo lo que él les dijera… Y eso significaba que no podrían negarse cuando les dijera que tenían que besarse.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó a un cajón, sacó los dos contratos y se los entregó junto con un boli a los chicos.

Aquí tenéis.

Los chicos firmaron. Sasuke cerró el boli y mirando a Naruto con enfado le dijo:

Estás contento?

Mucho!

Bien.- dijo Jiraya con los contratos en las manos. – Ahora me gustaría, aunque ya estéis contratados, que hicierais una pequeña prueba…

Cuál? -Preguntó ansioso Naruto.

Besaros.

…….

…….

Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto.

Pero si dijiste que no nos harías hacer cosas raras!

Y besarse no es nada raro…- dijo Kakashi.

Ya pero…

No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie.- dijo Sasuke. Quien sin saber por que, la idea no le disgustaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Yo..- Naruto se sonrojó.- sí…

Entoces? – insistió Sasuke acercándosele.

Naruto le miró. El chico ante él seguía con la cara impasible de siempre, pero podía notar un aura rara alrededor del Uchiha. Y no es que le disgustara la idea de besarse con él, pero… Sí, tenía miedo, miedo de que le pudiera gustar.

Hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke no eran los de odio, ya ni siquiera eran de simple amistad… Ahora, no sabía lo que sentía por su amigo, y si se besaban… Toda su vida podía dar un cambio radical.

No me digas que ahora el que tiene miedo eres tú?

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de enfado al Uchiha y le dijo:

Pues no, no tengo miedo. Puedes venir cuando quieras.- Y Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

Jiraya y Kakashi sonrieron. Los dos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con esos chicos. Cada vez tenían más claro que acabarían juntos como los personajes que tenían que interpretar.

Sasuke avanzó hasta llegar al lado de Naruto, pero una vez cerca de él, notando su mirada azul se detuvo. Tenía miedo, ahora sí tenía miedo. Él quería besar a Naruto, de verdad… Sí, claro que quería! No sabía desde cuando pero hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por su amigo. Y ahora, cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad perfecta para besarle sin que fuera rechazado… No, no podía detenerse ahora.

Jiraya, notando que Sasuke no estaba muy por la labor, empezó a darles instrucciones.

Si no os importa, me gustaría que os pusierais de frente, y que Naruto le acariciara una mejilla a Sasuke, la que está de cara a nosotros, que Sasuke se recostara un poco en ella… y Bueno, que os besarais…

Los chicos se miraron, los dos deseando ese contacto pero sin querer hacerlo. La mirada negra de Sasuke fija en la azul de Naruto, que no podía despegarse de esa oscuridad tan tentadora. Dirigió su mirada a los labios que iba a besar y alzó la mano. Acarició la mejilla de Sasuke suavemente, tan suavemente que al Uchiha se le pusieron los bellos de punta. Sin poderse resistir y no por que Jiraya se lo hubiera mandado, Sasuke apoyó su mejilla en esa mano que le acariciaba tan confortablemente, cerró los ojos por un instante, dejando que esa sensación desconocida que le recorría el cuerpo se adueñara de él, y cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto se acercaba a él, dispuesto a besarle.

Los dos toparon a la vez con el otro y estuvieron unos segundos parados, simplemente disfrutando de la unión que sus labios juntos les proporcionaban. Pero después, poco a poco, la lengua de Sasuke fue abriéndose paso, lamiendo los labios rosados de Naruto hasta que este abrió la boca y permitió a esa tan deseada lengua que se encontrara con la suya. Y cuando ese encuentro seprodujo, los cuerpos de los dos chicos empezaron a vibrar. La mano que Naruto había dejado olvidada en la mejilla de Sasuke se dirigió hacia la nuca de éste y la otra le agarró por la cintura, acerándole a él. Sasuke no se negó, al contrario, él también puso sus manos en la cintura de Naruto y lo atrajo a él, cada vez más juntos, cada vez más apasionados…

Hasta que Jiraya les interrumpió.

Ehem… Creo que sí, definitivamente, el papel es vuestro…

Al oír esas palabras, los dos chicos se separaron y recordaron que estaban en casa de Jiraya siendo puestos a prueba para interpretar un papel…

"Claro, ese beso no significa nada para él. Era sólo una prueba" Se dijeron los chicos.

Se miraron, y al ver que el otro también le miraba se pusieron rojos.

Muy bien! Mañana os enviaré un mensaje para que sepáis los días de rodaje… Podéis iros. Adiós!

Sasuke y Naruto, aun sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor, asintieron y acompañados de Kakashi salieron de casa de Jiraya. Lo único que les consolaba, era que en el rodaje, el beso podría repetirse.

**FIN?**

oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Bien, k les ha parecido? Lo de FIN? va pk en principio esto iba a ser un one shoot, po si kereis puedo continuarlo... n-n ya me lo diréis en un reviu...nopp? sip,e spero k sip k me mandéis alguno, aunk sea par decirme k me dedique a cultivar macarrones...xD

Por ciertoooooo el sábado, alguien va al Salón del cómic de Barcelona? Si alguien va, y ve a alguien con una camiseta naranja que detrás tiene unas letras japonesas ( más concretamente las de Paraíso erótico), va con tejanos piratas, dos moños y una bufanda Slytherin colgada del bolso... esa soy yo! Gritas NIEAAAAAA! ( Se pronuncia "nia" po si keréis podéis decirlo "niea" k no molesta...xD) y yo me giro..xD

Nada, más k os vaya bien todo y dejadme revius!

**Niea Fowl, Esposa de Artemis ( ok Amidala?...¬¬' las manos kietas...xD)**


	2. Capítulo II

Holaa!

Bueno, primero de todo pido perdón por lo corto del capítulo, y por lo tonto que és. El capítulo en sí me gusta po es más bien como un capítulo puente y no aporta mucho... espero k os guste igualmente, eso sí n-n

Antes de dar paso al capi voy a contestar revius..juju

**hae uchiha:** Acias por el reviu! y bueno, siento no haber seguido tu consejo de los macarrones, pero akí tienes otro capi xD

**maca-chan15: **Acias jeje y sip, habrá lemon eso ya lo tengo planeado aunk no sé si será muy explícito o no, pk hace muuuucho k no escribo de eso... u-u

**hermi17:**bueno... nop, no kiero morir joven así k aki tienes el capi y sip, habrá lemon...jeje...Acias por el reviu!

**Jaruka: **Cómo os gutan las amenazas..¬¬' xD Bueno, para mi suerte ( y para la tuya, puesto k si me matas puedes ir a la carcel por asesinato...) akí tienes otro capi jeje espero k te guste y acias por el reviiuu!

**waterflai**: Acias por el reviu, y por lo de sacrale mucho espero hacerlo así... ( aunk en este capi no se note... v-v)

**Annika-chan:** A k si k es muy buena la idea de hacer un peli? pues se me ocurrio gracias a un amigo mío...xD Acias por el reviu1 k disfrutes!

**Chibi-poio: **juju akí tienes la continuación po no me odies... v-v Espero k te guste! y acias por el reviu!

**Arien:** Acias n-n

**Megumi014: **Ei! jeje akí tienes el segundo capi, y por lo del salón...a final fui el domingo..¬¬' los frikis de mis amigos, k canviaron de opinión en el último momento...( y cuando digo último digo el viernes a las 9 de la noche...n-n') Bueno, akí tienes el capi Acias!

**Lain chan: **Acias! Akí tienes más y lo siento...po tu mente tendrá k conformarse (de momento) sólo con besos... gomen.

**NuriNeko: **Acias! Akí tienes el capi, y como he dicho, de momento solo hay besos...po ya llegará el lemon..jujuju K disfrutes!

**Noeru: **Acias! espero k aunk este capi no esté muy largo ni muy interesante no te decepciones... v-v

**Zerohuey: **Acias akí tienes la continuación jejeje

**JYue: **Juju pos akí tienes la continuación, espero k te guste y acias por el reviu!

Uf! 14 revius! creo k nunca había recibido tantos por un solo capítulo..estoy muy contenta.

Una vez más deciros k espero k os guste el capi aunk no esté muy elaborado por decirlo de alguna manera.

como ya sabési es **Yaoi** ( relación chico/chico) de Sasuke con Naruto...

Tmb k los personajes ( por desgracia v-v) no son míos... sino de Kashimoto

**Capítulo II**

**By: Niea.**

ooo000ooo---

Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Kakashi sin ser muy conscientes de ello. Aun pensaban en el embrollo en el que se habían metido y del cual no podían salir. Aunque bien pensado, quién había dicho que quería salir de él?

.-Chicos, os dejo. Espero que os vayan muy bien los rodajes. Si puedo me pasaré algún día… jujuju- Kakashi calló, ninguno de los dos chicos le hacía el mínimo caso. – Bien, pues eso. Adiós!

Y fue cuando su profesor se marchó rodeado de humo, cuando los dos ninjas volvieron a pisar el mundo real.

Se miraron, se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada. Ni siquiera se les ocurría un insulto que dirigir al otro. ¿Qué les había pasado? Pero si sólo había sido un beso!

"Y que beso… Yo creía que Naruto no había besado a nadie antes… Veo que estaba equivocado…"

"Dios…. Espero que Sasuke no se haya asustado con mi fatal talento para besar… vv… Aunque no se ha quejado… Eso quiere decir que le gustó?" Naruto empezó a emocionarse, y Sasuke se percató de ello, finalmente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento fue capaz de decir alguna frase ingeniosa.

.-Qué pasa dobe, aun pensando en que serás el hokage más famoso del mundo?

Naruto le miró enfadado, pero rápidamente se repuso y le dijo:

.-Sí, es lo único que me anima después de pensar que te he besado y que tendré que hacerlo muuchas veces más.

Justo cuando dijo eso de "muuuchas veces más" Se ruborizó, igual que Sasuke, aunque a éste no se le notó tanto.

.-Así que no te gustó el beso, eh? .- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su amigo sin saber muy bien por qué.

.-Eh…nop, besas de pena.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Naruto, y claro está, era una mentira como una casa. Cómo había osado decir semejante mentira? Pero si Sasuke besaba de fábula!

.-Ya, claro…Y tú besas muucho mejor, no?.- siguió chinchando el Uchiha.

.-Pues sí!

Naruto no podía permitir que Sasuke se riera de él ni de su manera de besar. Quizá no había besado muchas chicas y desde luego, su amigo era al primer chico al que besaba, pero so no quería decir que besara mal, no?

.- Y ahora lo verás.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía ni de lo que decía, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, se le plantó delante y cerrando los ojos unió sus labios a los de su amigo.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido pero no pudo negarse a corresponder al beso. Oh gran Hokage, esa lengua le estaba matando… Abrió los labios para dejarla pasar y ésta aprovechó la oportunidad. Ahora que las dos lenguas estaban unidas el beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más impaciente, los cuerpos de los dos chicos se juntaron más, las manos de Naruto se posicionaron una en la nuca de Sasuke y la otra en la cintura de éste. Por parte de Sasuke, sus manos impacientes empezaron a acariciar las caderas de Naruto, y poco a poco, fueron traspasando la barrera de la ropa hasta tocar esa ansiada piel rosada y suave.

Pero fue justamente ese gesto, el notar las, él creía frías, manos de Sasuke en su piel, lo que hizo que Naruto se separara.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Se estaba besando _otra vez_ con Sasuke? Por su propia voluntad?

No, lo hacía por qué éste le había dicho que besaba de pena. No por que él quisiera… Para nada, él no quería volver a notar esa sensación de calma y bien estar, ni ese cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda al rozar su lengua con la de Sasuke… No, definitivamente, no.

.-Ves, yo no beso mal. Eres tú.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Naruto se había girado y emprendía la marcha hacia casa, temeroso de que si se quedaba un rato más en compañía de su amigo, algo pudiese ocurrir y no quería. No podía ser que sintiese esas cosas por su amigo, no? A partir de hora tendría que limitarse a seguir el guión.

Llegaron a la plaza principal del pueblo, se pararon y se miraron.

.-Bueno, adiós.- dijo Sasuke, y se giró y se fue.

.-Adiós.- contestó Naruto.

Sasuke quería quedarse más rato con Naruto, no sabía por que, pero el hecho de que Naruto se hubiera apartado de él le había dolido. La sensación placentera que le inundaba durante el beso, le había abandonado para convertirse rápidamente en una sensación de vacío y tristeza. Y no lo entendía. Sabía que si explicaba a alguien como se sentía, le dirían que estaba enamorado, pero no era verdad…¿verdad?

No, no podía serlo. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo, y ceñirse a lo que dijera el guión.

**continuará...**

oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Nooo por favor no me amnden a cultivar macarrones! >- el próximo se intentará mejor!

Acias por ser tan comprensivos. Espero k os haya gustado y k no haya estado muy...no sé.. raro, fuera de caracter de los personajes? Po esk hoy me he traumado, pk me he acabado naruto ( el manga) y...eso k me he traumado! Se k puede sonar a k soy una llorona ( k lo soy) po no he parado de llorar mientras leía y leía...v-v

Bueno, espero k os haya gustado Chaooooooooo

**Niea Fowl, Esposa de Artemis ( ok Amidala?...¬¬' las manos kietas...xD)**


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Akí tenéis el siguiente capi! ya de un largo más normal en mi jeje n-n'

Siento no contestaros a vuestros revius, no tengo tiempo v-v po k sepáis k me han hecho MUY feliz! **Gracias a todos n-n**

Ahora os dejo con el fic k lo disfrutési!

oooOOOOooo---

El despertador sonó, como cada mañana, a las ocho. Aunque ya no tuviera entrenamiento había decidido levantarse a la misma hora y no perder la costumbre.

Se vestiría y saldría a hacer un poco de ejercicio, volvería, se ducharía y comería algo. Después…después no sabía qué haría pero esperaba que le enviasen la carta para tener algo en lo que pensar que no fueran los besos de Naruto con los que había soñado toda la noche.

Naruto, en cambio, se levantó a eso de las diez (justo cuando el Uchiha salía de la ducha) se dio una ducha rápida y se puso a calentar su preciado ramen. Justa cuando iba a abrirlo para empezar a devorarlo sonó la campanilla que indicaba la llegada del correo. Refunfuñando, dejó el ramen encima de la mesa y se fue hacia el buzón. Sólo había una carta, y entonces recodó de cual se trataba. La carta con los horarios de la película.

Dudó un momento en si abrirla o no, pensó también, en qué pasaría si le decía a Kakashi que no quería salir en ella… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No, mejor no se lo preguntaba, no quería volver a sufrir esa técnica rara de su profesor, _la muerte milenaria… _Aunque de repente, se vio a él en el campo, y quien le hacía esa técnica ya no era Kakashi, sino Sasuke…

.-Ah! Sasuke Baka! Por qué tengo que pensar en él de esa forma?

Recordó los besos del día anterior, lo bien que se había sentido en los brazos del moreno…"Noooo!" Rápidamente abrió el sobre y empezó a mirar el horario que contenía.

Los ensayos de verdad no empezaban hasta el mes siguiente, pero antes tenía dos semanas de ensayos y algo que no sabía qué era que ponía "Clases de comodidad", a parte, ese mismo día por la tarde, tenía que ir a casa de Jiraya para que le tomaran las medidas para poder hacerle la ropa.

Naruto suspiró y decidió irse a comer rápidamente su ramen antes de que se enfriara más.

/---

Llegó a casa de Jiraya y llamó al timbre, la cara sonriente del rey de los pervertidos le abrió y le hizo pasar. Cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto, al ver que Sasuke también estaba allí.

.-Pero qué hace él también?

.-No has visto el horario? Teníais esta hora compartida.

.-Ah…- dijo Naruto, que no se había molestado en mirarlo.

.-Bueno, pues ya podéis ir al lavabo y os quitáis la ropa hasta quedaros en calzoncillos, ok?

Los dos chicos se miraron, los dos pensando lo mismo. "Quedarse medio desnudos delante del otro? Oh no!"

.-Perdone, pero creo que podríamos hacerlo de uno en uno, no cree?

.-Tonterías! Eso sólo haría que hacernos perder tiempo! Venga va!

Les instó Jiraya mientras cogía a cada uno de un hombro y los llevaba hasta la puerta del lavabo.

Sasuke se quedó frente la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, pero sin abrirla. Respiró hondo, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza, y tras el carraspeo de Naruto tras de sí, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Los dos chicos entraron y cada uno se colocó en una punta, se giraron de espaldas y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Dos minutos después, estaban los dos frente a Jiraya reprimiendo la tentación de mirar al espectacular cuerpo del otro. Pero claro, no podían estarse todo el día sin verse, y así lo comprobaron cuando llegaron las dos modistas y les colocaron frente un espejo. Allí delante, los dos vieron al otro.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Naruto, fue que la piel de Sasuke era tan pálida y seguro tan suave, que junto a mucho chocolate, debía estar exquisita. Se vio a él mismo lamiendo ese chocolate por entre los definidos músculos de su compañero, hasta imaginó como debían sonar los leves gemidos de éste, pero tuvo que parar de imaginar, pues empezaba a excitarse y la modista podía tomárselo a mal.

Por su parte, Sasuke quedó impresionado por el sello que envolvía el ombligo de Naruto. Imaginó acariciarlo suavemente, después lamerlo y enterrar la lengua en él mientras los dos se encontraban en una confortable cama de sábanas blancas. Se vio a él encima de Naruto, éste atado a los postes de la cama pidiéndole que le poseyera… Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para que esas imágenes se borraran, no quería dar un espectáculo si ahora se empalmaba y todo el mundo lo veía…

Fue pasando el rato, y mientras las modistas les iban tomando las medidas y las apuntaban, los chicos se miraban por el espejo, o a veces de reojo, preferían observar al original. Una vez, los dos miraron al mismo tiempo al otro y giraron la cara que se les había puesto colorada.

Jiraya, cuando vio eso, casi no pudo contenerse la risa. Esos dos le estaban inspirando para escribir más historias. Esa inocencia que desprendían los dos, esa duda que se les veía en los ojos cuando se miraban que él sabía decía: "Qué me pasa con él?" Rió interiormente, esperando que durante el rodaje acabasen por darse cuenta y que todo acabase bien. él se encargaría de eso, y esperaba que Kakashi le ayudase.

Finalmente, cuando todas las medidas estuvieron tomadas, Jiraya les informó que podían irse a cambiar, pero que aun no se fueran, que les teína que aclarar una cosa sobre los horarios. Los chicos se vistieron , otra vez de espaldas al otro, y salieron al comedor.

.-Sentaros, por favor.- dijo Jiraya.

Los dos chicos obedecieron.

.-Bien, supongo que si habéis leído un poco los horarios, habréis visto que la semana que viene empiezan unas cosas que se llaman "clases de comodidad", cierto?

Los chicos asintieron, escuchando con atención, pues ninguno sabía lo que querían decir, aunque Sasuke empezaba a temerlas, no le gustaba el brillo en la mirada de ese hombre.

.-Pues bien, las clases consistieran en que os cojáis confianza el uno en el otro para que os sintáis cómodos. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que os conocéis, pero también sé que sois algo así como amigos rivales, así que en estas clases lo que queremos conseguir es que se os vea enamorados de verdad, y que lo vuestro resulte creíble a la cámara, ok?

Los dos asintieron. Naruto se quedó callado, pensando en qué clase de cosas les harían hacer, Sasuke, que al dudar de Jiraya desde un buen principio no se había asustado tanto, le preguntó:

.- Y que tendremos que hacer?

Naruto agudizo el oído.

.-Bueno, ya sabéis… hablar durante como mínimo una hora al día sobre vosotros mismos para conoceros, ejercicios para que aprendáis a confiar en el otro…Y… bueno, algunos días los dedicaremos a que se os vea acaramelados como las manzanas de caramelo…jujuju

Naruto iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando Jiraya les dijo que ya se podían ir. Les cogió de los hombros y les echó de la casa.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron a fuera un rato, aun sin saber qué había pasado, después se miraron, y sin decir palabra los dos empezaron a andar hacia su casa. No querían pasar más rato con el otro, no después de oír en que consistirían las clases de comodidad, y tampoco después de haber imaginado gloriosas imágenes para sus sueños húmedos durante la toma de medidas.

Al darse cuenta que estaban pensando en que soñarían bonitos y dulces sueños con su compañero, los dos negaron interiotrmente la cabeza y se hicieron la misma pregunta. "Pero se puede saber que coño me pasa?"

**continuará...**

oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Pos nada, k espero k os haya gustado, los revius se agradecen muuuuuuchoooooo jeje

Chaooo

Niea Fowl.


	4. Capítulo IV

Holaaaaaaa! miles de perdones por el retraso, losiento mucho de verdad! **GRACIAS** a todos akellos k me mandaron revius, se lo agradezco mucho!

Espero k este nuevo capi les guste!

**Casting**

**By: Niea.**

oooOOOOooo---

Inevitablemente, el día llegó.Tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían intentado que ese día no llegase, pero qué podían hacer ellos? Si sólo eran simples ninjas? Así que cuando el despertador sonó ese lunes a las ocho de la mañana, los dos chicos desearon con más fuerza que nunca, que algo hubiese pasado y que la película se hubiera cancelado, o que Jiraya hubises tenido que marcharse a una misión especial, cualquier cosa. Pero nada de eso había pasado y a las nueve en punto nuestros dos protagonistas se encontraron a mitad de camino hacia casa del rey de los pervertidos.

Esa era la primera vez que se veían el uno al otro después de la toma de medidas, pues Kakashi les había disculpado de los entrenmientos y ninguno de los dos había salido mucho a la calle, pues no querían encontrarse al otro "por casualidad".

Por eso, cuando Naruto posó sus ojos en la esbelta figura de su compañero, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Nunca habían pasado más de dos días sin versey no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a Sasuke en su vida. Pensó incluso que si nunca pudiera llegar a nada con él, el simple hecho de verle sería suficiente para seguir viviendo. "Ahh! pero qué cosas pienso! > " se dijo mientras se ruborizaba y se despeinaba haciendo el vano intento de que esos pensamientos le avandonaran.

.- Se puede saber que haces?.- preguntó Sasuke al verle actuar así.

.-No, nada...

Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada y después siguió con su camino, los ojos bien al frente para que no se perdieran en la figura del que iba a su lado.

A los cinco minutos llegaron a casa de Jiraya y tras una lebe mirada y un suspiro por parte de los dos, Sasuke llamó al timbre.

Un sonriente Jiraya les dio la bienvenida y les hizo pasar al salón dónde para sorpresa y susto de los dos chicos se encontraba Kakashi.

.-Hola chicos!.- les saludó su profesor.

.-Se puede saber qué hace aquí?.- preguntó Naruto.

.-Bueno, él ha sido vuestro profesor durante mucho tiempo, así que creí conveniente que estubiera en estas clases, es de las personas que os conocen mejor, no?

Los dos chicos asintieron. Sí,seguramente Jiraya tenía razón y esa escusa de profesorera de la spocas personas que les conocían de veras.

.-Bien, entonces vamos con la primera clase! Sentaos,hombre, sentaos.- dijo Jiraya señalando un sofá para que se sentaran.

Los chicos se acercarone hicieron lo que el mayor les había dicho.

.- Ahora sí! Quiero que me contéis lo que sentisteis cuando os conocisteis. Bueno, sé que seguramente os conociais de antes, pero quiero que me lo conteis desde eldíaen el que os pusieron juntos en el grupo de Kakashi.

Los dos se miraron, con un rubor en las mejillas. Pues acavaban de recordar ese primer beso que se habían dado tantos años atrás antes de saber que pasarían muuucho más tiempo juntos.

.-A ver, Naruto, empieza tú.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un nuevo tono de rojo, mucho más alto y chillón, pero respirando hondo decidió empezar.

.-Pues, yo...Bueno, siempre había pensado que era un tío pedante y vanidoso que se creía el mejor de todos. "Y lo era y lo es" -se dijo- Recuerdo que cuando nos dijeron los grupos al principio Iruka-sensei dijo que yo iría con Sakura, me puse muy contento pues ella me gustaba mucho.

" Eso quiere decir que ya no!" se preguntó esperanzado Sasuke "Pero se puede saber por que me alegro tanto? No me importa quién le guste o le deje de gustar a este dobe! O sí?" Pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso y seguir escuchando a Naruto.

>"Pero después Iruka dijo que Sasuke también estaría con nosotros...Me enfadé mucho. Yo sabía que Sakura iba detrás suyo y si encima teníamos que ir en el mismo grupo no solamente me la quitaría sino que encima no dejaría de hacerse el chulo. Siempre me ganaba en todo y siempre estabamos discutiendo pero no me lo tomaba a mal... creo que era la única manera de hablarnos. "Creo que estoy hablando semasiado..." se dijo Naruto- Y bueno, después vino nuestra priemra misión que acabó siendo bastante más difícil de lo que se suponía... Recuerdo que Sasuke me salbó la vida, y que en un principio creí que había muerto por eso, pero cuando vi que estaba vivo me puse tan contento... Aunque le tratara no muy bien y le insultara no quería que muriera..."Naruto la está cagando"-pero como no podía hacer que las palabras volvieran a asu boca, improvisó.- Si se uriera a quien iba yo a molestar?

Naruto soltó una risa para distraer a los presetes, pero lo que acavaba de decir le hizo pensar otra vez en en el hecho de que si un día Sasuke llegara a faltar en su vida, no sabría qué hacer.

.- Bien, la verdad es que estos recuerdos te servirán para tu papel, pues vuestros personajes también se llevaban mal en un principio...Ahora tú Sasuke, qué tienes que decir?

Sasuke, que había estado escuchando con antención lo dicho por Naruto, no sabía que decir. Básicamente era lo mismo que su compañero. Y se había alegrado tanto al decir que le extrañaría si se moría! Vale, Naruto lo había intentado disimular con eso de "A quién molestaría yo?" Pero Sasuke no se lo tragaba, conocía muy bien a Naruto y sabía que cuando sus ojos adoptaban ese ligero tono acuoso era por que mentía.

.-Más o menos es lo mismo.- dijo.- A mi me daba igual con quién me pusieran en el grupo, no tenía amigos " Y sigo sin tenerlos, no contando a Naruto claro." Pero no quería que me tocara con Naruto. Siempre era él quien paraba las clasesy quien molestaba. Siempre estaba haciendo el gamberro y me sacaba de los nervios. Pero poco a poco, descubrí que aunque seguía molestandome su comportamiento, él era así y si fuese otra persona no lo soportaría pero tratándose de él... Bueno..."mierda, pero que digo? me estoy liando..." -Sasuke suspiró y relajándose dijo.- Pues eso, que a él se lo perdonaba, pues con sacarle a él de los nervios insultándole ya me sentía bien. Como ha dicho antes le salvé la vida, es cierto, no sé por que lo hice pero él lo ha hecho por mi también y sé que tanto él cómo yo volveríamos a hacerlo. Ahora simplemente creo que es un amigo que me entiende y con quien pudo distrerme aunque sea simplemente diciéndole dobe...

Justo cuando acabó de hablar, fue consciente de lo que acavaba de decir. Volvería a dar su vida por Naruto... Sí era verdad, tenía que admitirlo. Pero quién le decía qeu el Kitsune haría lo mismo?

Pero no era el único sorprendido. Los otros tres también se habían quedado con la boca abierta con esa confesión.

.-Muy bien, entonces, ahora que cada uno sabe lo que el otro siente en respectoa él, creo que sería el momento de que escribierais en un papel tres adjetivos que descibirían al otro. Después los leeremos.- Dijo Jiraya.

Kakashi se levantó y fue a buscar las dos hojas de papel y dos bolis. Mientras, los dos chicos se preguntaban que iban a escribir. Por supuesto, no podían decir que el otro les parecía sumamente atractivo, o que ese pelo negro eramás bonito que la noche, o que esos ojos azules eran más claros que elcielo...

.- Aquí teneis.- dijo Kakashi entregándoles lo necesario para ese ejercicio.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Jiraya viera que los chicos habían escrito las tres palabras. La verdad era que durante ese ratose lo había pasado en grande observando las caras que adoptaban los dos haciendo esfuerzos por buscar esos tres adejtivos que describieran al otro. Se los imaginaba intentando no poner cosas que pudiern dejarlos en evidencia y no podía más controlarse para no estallar a carcajadas.

Finalmente, pidió a Sasuke que leyera lo que había escrito sobre Naruto.

.-Escandaloso, leal y testarudo.

.-Bien, podemos decir que es verdad.-dijo Kakshi.- Naruto?

Naruto, cogió su hoja de papel y leyó:

.-Frío, solitario y fuerte.

Los dos hombres asintieron un poco decepcionados por no haber oído algo más... interesante. Los chicos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, pero como se dijeron, "¿Qué esperaba? Que dijera que soy un tío bueno la mar de atractivo y sexy?"

Los dos negaron con la cabeza justo cuando Jiraya se levantaba.

.-Ahora, para que os vayais relajados, haremos uan pequeña sesión de masaje.

Los chicos le miraron extrañados.

.-Sí, para que podáis enctrar en contacto con el cuerpo del otro...

Jiraya sonrió sabiendo perfectamente como las mentes adolescentes de esos dos interpretarían lo dicho.

.-Venga! Levantaros!perfecto, ahora quitaros la camiseta.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, averfonzados, pero hicieron lo que el mayor les había dicho.

.-Ahora... pues tú Naruto, ponte aquí y Sasuke ponte detrás suyo.

Los chicos obedecieron y empezarona seguir las ordenes que les daba Jiraya. Que si ahora pasa las manos delicadamente por sus hombros, que si ahora pasa el dedo apretando levemente la columna... Naruto se sentía en el séptimo cielo. No importaba lo que Sasuke le hiciera, el hecho de que esas que le tocaban eran las manos de su querido Uchiha era suficiente para que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, su mente empezara a volar lejos y la sangre comenzara a bajar.

Poco después, cuando Naruto estaba en un estado a medio camino del sueño y en el que había podido reprimir todos sus instintos. Jiraya decidió cambiar de posiciones.

A Sasuke le asó exactamente lo mismo que a Naruto. El tacto de esas manos osbre su piel desnuda, esas caricias que le hacían desear más el calor que desprendía el cuerpo detrás suyo, demasiado cerca según el Uchiha, que cada vez era más incapaz de reprimir sus deseos.

Lo único que recordó después de haberse puesto otra vez la camiseta fue pensar "Volveremos a hacerlo mañana?"

**continuará...**

---ooo000ooo--

FREE TALK

NO me mateis porfaaa! Acias jeje se k he tardado una eternidad, po buah! entre k em fui de vacaciones y k este calor me vuelve aun ma´s vaga... Po lo importante es k akí teneis otro capi k espero k os guste!

Espero revius, aunk sea para decir k os gusta o para decir k me dedike a cultivar macarrones...

Chaoooo

Niea.


End file.
